Cancer Group Wiki
Cancer Group Umm... Yeah. This group is... It's something. If you're easily offended, especially by racial slurs and the such, you may want to just leave. No offense is intended, of course, but we understand it may nevertheless be easily taken. If you understand this, you're probably fine to continue without getting mega-triggered. Hopefully. The Group Founded in the year 5419, the Cancer Group consists of several strapping young lads (and now even ladies) who have banded together to play video games and do other trashy things like smoke weeb. There are six 'primary' members, with several supporting fellows who duck in and out of the scene as they wish. Recently, the enactment of the Triggered Twelve milestone commemorates the recent influx of cadets members. The six (And their most common online username) are: Hunter - Superepicgecko, superepicgecko, Gecky Christ, Lord of the Trash Chris — FlamingoScorpiono, Chrisobob, FlameingScorpeon27, FlamingScorpion27, Saint Scratchyarn Keefe — Huntsman, King of Shit, Saint Huntsman Jack — Fire_Sheep, George W. Bush, Clari W. Nut, Saint W. Nut Catman69 — currently known as Cheeto, Neptune, nyaaaaaaa, Saint Nep, Assistant Kai — He doesn't even have a consistent username so we sometimes just call him "Several boxes with a space in-between", Saint Schwarze Honorary Intermediary (ed. note—fluff): Bryan — Inconsistent names. Goes by: Flute, Bryan, Jasone Bone, Anotabear, kittykittykitty, (in conjuction with Catman/Cheeto), Saint HE GETS THOSE, Part-Time Warrior Cejy — CJAAAAAY, C-gate, CJ Piff — Collin, Piffalo Additions (Triggered Twelve): Chad — HotoDogu, MerDude, Saint HotoDogu Izzy — izzy422, a lonely faguette, Guardswoman Gecko Kelsey — Dr.Kelp, Dr.Bloopy, The Doctor, Dr., Dr.SnorpyClaus Soapy — (former) Lolice Chief, amnosia, the moon Sully — namf, suleiman, namfy, ukewewe, etc. Eliot — Bryce, Bisquick Bran Muffin, light soup Tegan — MissTegan, Saint Tegan, MissTeggan, Miss{Festivity here} Juice — Juic3 Some other fellows that have stuck around (honorable mentions): Jun — sir-kills-a-lot Brandon — Ap0p Kadie — Bedo Batho ando Chroomsoomesos, K/D Far, Kadie Fart Carly — Karlyo Marxo BANNED BANNED BANNED BANNED BAD BAD BAD BAD ABORT ABORT Robert — Robert Zak — zrbs117 People who have seemingly died: Taylor — LittleRedToaster Dana — TehMangoKitten REDACTED - REDACTED Italicized text indicates non-group usernames, such as on Steam. Most, but not all, members have and use Steam. About this Wiki: The best way to explain it is a strange mashup of reality and fantasy, mixed in with memes and baked in Hitler's oven offensive humor. Again, no offense or discrimination is intended towards anybody. With that said, very little consideration is given towards avoiding offense. Most group members find the unintelligent masses of people screaming "Discrimination!", "Muh feelings!" and "oppression!" in today's society to be particularly irritating, and as such we do not tailor our words, actions, etc. to self-censor ourselves down into meaninglessness. Except when people are bitches and claim bullshit and threaten Legal action ignoring the satire of the wiki due to them being little snowflakes. Joining/Playing with us: You can join our group, or play with us if you want! We welcome new blood, especially other like-minded and chill individuals. Add Superepicgecko or Fire_sheep on Steam and message him how you found us, what you want to do, etc. To Contribute: If you're just some rando on the internet, you probably don't wanna contribute anyway. You probably came across this wiki more or less by accident, and now you're gonna close the page and uninstall your OS because of how awful it and those weird channels on youtube are. In the off-chance you actually meant to come here, appreciate it as of value somehow, and want to contribute we won't stop you or anything unless you mess with the continuity of stuff or dabble in matters you don't know much about. We'd much rather you reach out and talk to us first however. For group members: Articles should be in-depth, feature visuals, and be separated into two sections: Reality and Cancer Group Lore. They should also feature links to other pages on this wiki, it IS a goddamn wiki after all. You may offer personal opinions on controversial subjects as long as it is properly sectioned and clearly credited as being your opinion. Latest activity Main Categories To do Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library.